


When He Had Nothing

by watcherofworlds



Series: A Friendship Forged in Struggle [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Bucky attempts to comfort Steve on the day of Sarah Rogers' funeral





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, this is my attempt to flesh out the flashback in CATWS.

_October 15, 1936_

"How is he?" Bucky's mother asked. She sounded as concerned for Steve as if he were her own son, which, Bucky supposed, by this point he pretty much was.

"As well as can be expected,I suppose," Bucky replied absentmindedly. "After all, he just lost his only family."

"He has us," his mother pointed out.

"It might take him a while to remember that," Bucky said. "Besides, it's probably not the same. His mother meant a lot to him."

Bucky's mother nodded and patted her son on the arm.

"Will you go find him please?" she asked. "Your father and I want to give a ride to the cemetery." Bucky nodded and went to find his friend.

Although he looked all over the building for Steve, he was nowhere to be found. His mother fixed him with a worried, hopeful look when he returned. Bucky shook his head.

"No luck," he told her. "He must have already left."

"Then you find somewhere to wait for him," his mother told him sternly. "He needs to know that there are still people out there who care about him."

Bucky would have done so even without her urging, but he didn't bother to point that out. Instead he merely indicated his agreement and left.

He paused outside the cemetery. He wanted to go in, but he also knew that Steve probably wanted to be alone. In the end, he stopped just outside it and leaned against its wrought iron fence to wait. When Steve came out of the cemetery, he was slouching, his shoulders sagging with sadness and defeat, and there were tears in his eyes. Bucky silently fell into step beside him. He didn't try to force Steve to engage in conversation with him or offer condolences. In fact, they were walking up the steps to Steve's front door before he spoke at all.

"We looked for you after," he said. "My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery."

"I know. I'm sorry," Steve said."I kinda wanted to be alone." Bucky nodded in understanding, although it pained him that Steve felt the need to apologize for something he'd had every right to do. He decided not to mention it.

Instead he asked, "How was it?"

"Okay," Steve said. "She's next to Dad."

"I was gonna ask-" Bucky said.

"I know what you're going to say Buck," Steve said tiredly, interrupting him.

"We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids," Bucky said. "It'll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash."

They stopped on the landing in front of Steve's door. Steve fumbled for his key. Bucky kicked aside the brick sitting near the edge of the landing, revealing the spare key. He stooped and picked it up.

"Come on," he said, handing it to Steve. Steve sighed.

"Thank you Buck," he said. "But I can get by on my own." He sighed again.

"The thing is, you don't have to," Bucky said. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm with you till the end of the line, pal."

Steve smiled at him, sad and grateful. Bucky was suddenly reminded of when they'd first met, back in elementary school. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , to make Steve feel even a little bit better, but while he stood there trying to come up with the right words, Steve disappeared inside his apartment. Bucky sighed and headed for home.


End file.
